


Just a Distraction

by Cheylouwho



Series: Kink Meme Prompt Fills [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Bottom Kenny McCormick, Kink Meme, M/M, Rough Sex, Sad Ending, South Park: The Fractured But Whole, Top Tweek Tweak, Unrequited Love, characters are aged up, tweek needs a distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheylouwho/pseuds/Cheylouwho
Summary: Kenny offers Tweek a little help getting his mind off his ex-boyfriend, even if it hurts.Written for South Park Kink Meme





	Just a Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> written for sp kink meme!!
> 
> "Mysterion getting railed by a frustrated Wonder Tweek. Sometimes the only way to vent about your ex is to pour your s̶e̶m̶e̶n̶ aggravation into someones ass."
> 
> https://southparkkinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/172205346819/mysterion-getting-railed-by-a-frustrated-wonder

Things would be going a lot better at the Freedom Pals base if Tweek was actually paying attention to the meeting at hand.

Four oversized sheets of paper were meticulously covered in pencil scribbles, each member of the team arguing for a turn to write something in. Trying to come up with the perfect franchise was difficult work, but without everyone’s input and teamwork, they would be at a loss. That was what Freedom Pals had been founded on, after all; equal opportunity, trust, and inclusion.

Tweek didn’t have the patience or the mental capacity to even consider those things anymore. He was completely disinterested, both elbows resting against the table with his chin in his palms. The arguing of his peers didn’t concern him nearly as much as the other boy on his mind. Stupid Craig Tucker, alias _Super Craig_ , had completely turned against him. They were supposed to be a duo—a _team_ —but Craig apparently didn’t care enough about him to follow him to the Freedom Pals. No, he had to stay behind with Coon and Friends with the guts to break up with him and mock him out in the streets during their battles. He couldn’t be rational. There was a reason he wasn’t in the room at that very moment. Craig didn’t care about the things Tweek cared about. There would be no inclusion. There would be no trust.

“If we put the Tupperware movie before Doctor Timothy’s, it won’t make any sense!” Stan argued beside him, pulling a chewed #2 pencil out of Token’s hand. There was more bickering, but Tweek couldn’t move his gaze. Instead he chewed at his lip, frustrated. He didn’t want to be here without Craig, but it wasn’t like he could go back.

“Well, what if we put it over here?”

“No, that’s stupid, Toolshed is introduced in that movie. Tupperware has to fight Toolshed, and it wouldn’t work.”

“You’re stupid!”

Tweek wasn’t the only one disinterested in the nightly fight over movie titles and Netflix series.

Kenny sat across the table, trying his best to look down at the sheets of paper and not at the other boy staring at the posters on the far wall of Token’s basement. He didn’t want to be awkward or make Tweek uncomfortable, but it was hard to do so when all he could think about was the expression on his face.

Freedom Pals had been his own idea, and having Tweek on his team had thrilled him to no end, but guilt ate him inside out. Tweek was strong. He was a good fighter, with a lot of talent. He knew what he wanted and he would go great lengths to have it, even if it came with a price. To break up with his boyfriend of several years proved that. Craig made it perfectly clear that there would be no “us” if Tweek didn’t switch teams, and Tweek was _stubborn_. Kenny loved that stubbornness.

In fact, Kenny loved a lot of things about Tweek.

Things that he probably shouldn’t, even if Tweek was technically single at the moment.

His heart ached as he let out a sigh, fingers massaging at his temple. He really shouldn’t be thinking about it; not in general, but especially not now. It would be a matter of days before the Freedom Pals would create their master plan, and then everyone would be reunited again.

“If you weren’t so selfish, this would be going a lot faster.”

“Seriously, you two, chill the fuck out!”

Perhaps more than a few days.

“Hey,” Kenny finally said, forcing himself back into the present, “if we’re not going to get anywhere tonight, let’s wrap this up. I’m bored as fuck listening to you yell at each other. Do it on your own time.” He didn’t mean to snap, but there were too many pent up emotions swirling in his chest to be kind at the moment.

“He’s right,” Token agreed, sliding out of his chair. “Wrap up, okay? I’ve got midterms to study for.” With a glare to Stan, he walked towards the exit of the basement, marching up the stairs in a huff.

“Whatever, I’ve got shit to do, too,” Stan grumbled, doing the same. Timmy followed after, leaving just Kenny and Tweek at the table. The lamp above was the only form of light, and it flickered every so often with the dying bulb.

“Tweek,” Kenny said softly. He’d hardly moved. “Tweek, hey, we’re packing up.”

Tweek gave a small hum in response, glancing his direction. “Yeah, hold on. I’ll be out soon if you wanna wait upstairs or something.” They’d often walk home together, given that Kenny’s house was just a bit further than Tweek’s.

“Nah,” Kenny said, biting at his lip. The door was closed, the thoughts passing through his mind completely inappropriate. He adored the way Tweek would suck at his bottom lip when he was thinking, trying hard not to stare. “I’ll wait here with you. This place is kinda creepy when you’re alone.” Tweek didn’t deserve to be alone. He didn’t deserve to be snubbed for choosing the right path and trying to be compassionate. He didn’t deserve the asshole who was probably on his mind _right that second_ as Kenny messed with his cape near the head of the table.

“Okay,” Tweek agreed, but he didn’t sound interested. Instead he let his head drop completely against the table, cheek smushed against the cold plastic texture. “I fucking hate this,” he grumbled, eyes closed.

Kenny silently warned himself to not push boundaries. He was just being a caring friend was all; and he did care an awful lot about Tweek. “Hate what?”

“I can’t stop thinking about him,” Tweek sighed, unmoving from his position. His voice came out slightly muffled with the way he lay his head. “Hate that _mother fucker_. Piece of shit…” His next few words were too soft for Kenny to really pick up, but he assumed they were just more insults. “Garbage asshole… Can’t believe him. Didn’t even bother to do it in person, just sent me a text. Who does he think he is?”

Kenny swallowed thickly, trying to figure out something to say as he swayed side to side. “S-sorry, Tweek, I…I know that’s a real pain in the ass.”

“You don’t know the half of it,” Tweek said, shifting enough to cross his arms against the table. He laid his head right into the next he’d created, on the verge of tears. “You spend all that time thinking you trust someone and then they turn around and abandon you. I’m all fucking alone now, just because he doesn’t understand! He’s selfish is what he is, selfish son of a bitch…”

“Well, you’re not _alone_ , alone,” Kenny encouraged, daring a step closer. He felt his body shake as he extended a gloved hand to rest on Tweek’s shoulder. “I mean, I’m here with you, right? The Freedom Pals, all of us. We’re gonna help you through this so you don’t feel so upset.”

Tweek was suddenly throwing himself upward, the chair falling to the floor with a loud clatter. “No, Kenny, no! It’s not going to get better, nothing can help this!” He pulled at his hair, tears glinting in the dull light as they ran down his cheeks.

“Hey, hey!” Kenny shouted in alarm, all his self-imposed boundaries flying out the window. He extended his arms to bring Tweek close to his chest, gripping his wrists to remove the hands from his hair. “Hey, hey now, woah… stop that, okay? You’re fine, I told you, I’m here.”

Tweek didn’t respond except for a few sniffles, limp in his hold.

“You don’t have to be upset, okay? I’m here. I’m here.” _I’m here, and I love you._ They were words he couldn’t dare utter. “I’m here.” He wasn’t sure if Tweek’s powers were acting up or if it were his own nerves, but he felt electricity shoot through his veins as he rubbed gently at Tweek’s back. “Don’t cry, okay? What can I do to help?”

Tweek took his time, curled comfortably in his arms for a few moments more before he looked up. His face was flushed red, but not from his tears. “Distract me,” he suggested casually. “I don’t want to think about his stupid face anymore.”

Kenny’s heart nearly skipped a beat, breath heavy as he let out what he’d been holding in his lungs. “Is that… a… what?”

“I just…” Tweek let out an awkward laugh, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, it’s dumb. That’s totally inappropriate, probably weird? Uncomfortable? I don’t mean to--”

“No!” Kenny said quickly, gripping Tweek’s shoulders so he couldn’t move away. “No, that’s totally fine, I get it. You’re frustrated, you want to vent, actions are better than words. I can help.” He felt his insides crumble at the opportunity. It was both the best and worst feeling in the world. “I hope you don’t think I’m a piece of shit, but I have lube.”

“Not shitty at all,” Tweek muttered, looking away from him. Even with his interest, he wasn’t fully present. There were other things at the front of his mind. “Just a quick one, okay? The guys won’t even notice we’re down here still.” With that he began to pull off his gloves.

Kenny quietly scolded himself for being so foolish, stepping back towards the table. “Just a quick one,” he echoed. “How do you want me?”

“Over the table,” Tweek muttered, fiddling with his pants in the most clinical way possible. It was clear he was having second thoughts. “Are you sure you’re okay with this? I mean, I don’t wanna hurt you, and…”

“It’s fine,” Kenny assured him, carefully pulling his cape aside and, with trembling hands, helping himself until his stomach was against the flat surface of the table. He hadn’t seen Tweek as a top sort of guy, but that was one of the things he loved about him. He was unpredictable, unexpected. He went for what he wanted. Maybe he _should_ have suspected it. “Just… when you’re ready.” His heart rate was through the roof.

“Okay,” Tweek said, somewhat distant as he approached. When his gloveless hands trailed from Kenny’s sides down to his hips, they were as gentle as possible. Despite his agitated state, he was just as kind and careful as he usually was. “Tell me if it feels weird, alright?” There was the rustle of fabric as those gentle fingertips gripped at Kenny’s costume tights, peeling them downward.

Again, Kenny couldn’t tell if the goosebumps were from Tweek’s ice powers, the chill of the room, or his nervousness. It wasn’t until the click of a cap and a cool wetness prodded against his pucker that he relaxed, closing his eyes.

“Goddamn piece of shit,” Tweek muttered, staring somewhere beyond Kenny. His fingers worked expertly as they began to open him up. “You know what he told me? He told me that I have no goddamn respect for walking out with Freedom Pals.” The fingering became slightly more aggressive. “Hah, me? Disrespectful? Freedom Pals is the very definition of _respect_. We care about everyone, even the enemy side. Coon and Friends don’t know what they’re missing.”

Kenny just let out a groan, fingers gripping the table. “Yeah,” he said, squeezing his eyes shut. He tried to just focus on the sensation, overwhelmed that it was actually happening. He’d daydreamed over and over about a moment like this, envied when Craig would kiss Tweek in the hallway, wanted to hold his hand, _anything_. “Yeah…”

The fingers withdrew as Tweek grunted, more fabric sounds coming from somewhere behind where Kenny was positioned. Then, another chill as his lubed cock brushed gently against his ass.

“I hate him,” Tweek breathed in frustration, beginning to push inside.

“Mm-hmm,” Kenny gasped, thighs separating a bit further.

“I hate him a lot.” He was fully entered now, base pressed up against Kenny’s ass. “I hate him so much, you don’t even know. He doesn’t know what he’s missing. He just doesn’t.” And then, the first thrust.

Kenny squeezed his eyes shut, guilty tears pricking the corners of his eyes. Here he was, bent over a table in the meeting place of his peers, getting railed by the boy who didn’t love him back. The boy who wasn’t even thinking about him as he picked up the pace, grumbling about another person who he clearly loved _more_. Kenny felt awful. Tweek was just something he couldn’t have. There was no point in expressing his feelings when the duo would be back together by the end of the week.

This was, in Tweek’s own words, just a quick fuck. A vent of frustrations. A distraction.

Kenny wished he could be more than that as he moaned into his arm, trying to pretend his tears were from the pleasure or even pain of Tweek’s increasing speed.

“I hate him,” Tweek said again, voice coming out in a sob. “I hate him, I hate him, I fucking…I fucking hate him!”

Kenny selfishly wished those words were true as he gripped at his own cock underneath himself. “Close?” he asked, but Tweek wasn’t listening, babbling to himself over and over his troubles. “Tweek?”

Tweek again ignored him, eyed squeezed shut as tears streamed down his face. “I—oh my god, oh, _Craig!_ ”

Kenny’s heart outright shattered as he felt the warmth seeping into his stomach, shoulders going limp as he spilled his seed onto the floor below the table. His suspicions were true; Tweek couldn’t take his mind off him ten minutes to keep his name out of his mouth during orgasm. It hurt, it _hurt_ , but what had he expected?

Tweek’s heavy breathing was close to his ear as he pulled out. “S-sorry,” he said softly, trying to clean up the mess dripping between his thighs. “Sorry, shouldn’t’ve…”

“It’s fine,” Kenny assured him, wiping at his eyes.

“I didn’t hurt you, right?”

“Nah.” Bullshit.

“Okay.” Tweek pulled up his pants before helping Kenny do the same, turning him so he could sit on the edge of the table. With a focused gaze, his hazel eyes slowly scanned him to make sure all was in order. “You feeling okay?” The more gentle tone and touch was back as he wiped away Kenny’s tears with his thumb.

“Feeling fine.” Everything was not fine. “Don’t worry, okay? Let’s get cleaned up in here and then head home.” He wished he had the courage to lean forward and close the gap between them, to kiss his lips, but that would only seal his doomed fate. It was a quick, one time, awkward fuck. He’d had plenty of those before.

None had left him quite this aching.

Tweek hurried to conceal their mess with some towels before helping Kenny down from the table, the two of them walking up the stairs. The others had already cleared out, Token’s mother waving them off as they headed home. They took the usual path, though silent, and Tweek gave a gentle smile before he vanished into his house.

One week later, at the join of the two teams, Kenny watched with a bittersweet taste in his mouth as Tweek and Craig snuck off behind the curtain to commemorate their reunion.


End file.
